


Little Black Box

by mickeygrumpovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut and Fluff, ian a cute fangirl, mickey with a piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeygrumpovich/pseuds/mickeygrumpovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a small secret, he has a piercing and Ian doesnt know. That is until he finds a box of piercings. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i just felt like Mickey would look SO fucking good in a piercing like damn.

Millions of thoughts and scenarios played in Ian’s head as he looked down at the leather jewelry box. It was small and had nothing on it; no name or brand, so of course that prompted Ian to open it and survey the insides. What he found were some piercings. Ian knew that they were not for ears. Ian didn’t have any piercing but this is the kind of thing he picked up on from living with Fiona and Debbie, not to mention having Mandy as his best friend.

The piercing was fully black and looked like it was for either eyebrow, lip, or tongue. The only thing that didn’t make sense was why it was hidden at the back of Mickey’s drawer.

Ian had stumbled upon the box while looking for his sweats, Mickey had no idea where he put them and told the redhead they’d be somewhere in the room.  At this point Ian didn’t know what to think, were they Mandy’s?

Abandoning his search for the sweatpants he walked up to Mickey, who was sprawled out on the couch watching shark week on tv. Mickey had not really registered Ian walking up behind the couch; he was entranced by the shark on man action. That is, until a certain black box was held inches from his face.

Mickey jumped up and tried to grab it out of the red heads hands, but Ian was much quicker and put it behind him, leaving Mickey face to face with Ian. Ian didn’t really understand but Mickey’s reaction was one of embarrassment and it made Ian’s face split into a shit eating grin.

“The fuck Gallagher?” Mickey growled, his eyes widening in something akin to fear.

“So by your reaction, I’m guessing this is yours.” Ian stated smugly, shaking the box to prove his point.

Mickey leaped, and inadvertently wrapped both his arms around the younger boy’s waist in an attempt to grab the black box. Ian stumbled a bit but managed to stuff it in his pocket and covered the entrance of it with a hand. Mickey looked at Ian exasperatedly.

Ian smiled wider as he realized that if these are in fact Mickey’s –judging by his reaction it probably was- it meant that Mickey has a piercing Ian doesn’t know about.

“So where is it?” Ian continued; an evil glint in his eyes.

”What do you mean?” Mickey rolled his eyes, trying to feign innocence.

At the pointed look Ian gave him, Mickey knew it was futile denying it. Admitting it was not an option so he attempted to get into the red heads pocket, but Ian ran to the other side of the couch thereby blocking Mickey from his goal.

“For your…lip?” Ian guessed gauging Mickeys reaction, Mickey had none -well beside his glare- so he continued.

“Okay then. Eyebrow?” Ian tried. Once again nothing in Mickey’s demeanor had changed, so he was wrong again.

Ian pondered for a moment, but it was a mistake because the second he took his eyes off of Mickey, he had jumped on him and pinned him to the floor. Ian struggled against his grip as Mickey held both of Ian’s wrists with one hand, and snaked his left hand down the other boys pocket and extracted the box with a glare.

“Fuck you Ian” Mickey growled and shoved the black box into his own pocket and zipped it up. _Pants with zippers, fuck that’s smart_. Ian thought and sighed. Although even though Ian had lost the box, he still had the knowledge that somewhere there was a piercing that Mickey was embarrassed about, which lifted Ian's spirits considerably.

Mickey was beyond embarrassed although he played it off as anger easily. Although much to his dismay, Ian had not given up, and even when he guessed right Mickey let nothing show. After a while Ian had realized that he wasn’t able to guess the answer and sighed in annoyance.

“Oh come on Mick! What are you afraid of?” Ian whined, gently punching his shoulder. The pair had settled down on the couch, and the redhead would not drop the subject. Mickey brushed off his questions with ‘Fuck you’ or ‘Shut the fuck up’ and Ian had not made any progress.

Mickey’s insides finally stopped squirming once Ian went to the bathroom. Itching to get rid of the box, Mickey dashed into their bedroom and hid the it under the bed, some clothes and magazines hiding it effectively. He needed to hide it in case Ian brought them to Mandy, because she'd know what they were for. The older boy had left the room hastily before Ian got out of the bathroom. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief when the box was no longer in his possesion.

While Ian was in the bathroom he thought hard about how he was going to find out. He wasn’t above actually getting Mickey plastered so he could inspect his body for a hole. Then, an idea came to him, it wouldn’t be fun, but at the same time it had so much potential.

Ian sauntered into the living room and sat next to his boyfriend looking at him pointedly until Mickey finally caught on and looked at him, giving him his attention

“Until you tell me where it is and wear it; no sex, and I’m not cooking for you anymore” Ian said with conviction in his voice. The red head grinned evilly at his plan. Mickey gaped at Ian. “Are you fucking serious?” The look he received was enough to show that he was in fact not getting any sex or food from his boyfriend until he put it on. Rolling his eyes, Mickey regained his composure and tried to talk his way out of it.

“Look it doesn’t matter.” Ian didn’t budge so he tried a slightly different approach. “Come on we both know I’ll starve, and you like the sex just as much as I do.” Mickey stated. Ian thought about it and then replied “But I’d like to see you in this mystery piercing just as much as I’d like sex” Mickey sighed in annoyance, and Ian continued. “so yeah this uh, _deal_ starts now” 

Mickey groaned but didn’t make any moves to retrieve the box.


	2. Three Fucking Weeks

It had been 3 weeks.

Three long, hunger fueled weeks, which were not strictly limited to food. 

Ian had been true to his word and stopped cooking for Mickey, which made him really fucking annoyed because Ian would make food, but he was not allowed anything. So instead, Mickey survived on cereal, eggs, and beer. 

Not only was Mickey hungry as fuck all the time, he hadn’t gotten off in 3 weeks. Although it doesn’t sound long, the pair had been used to having sex at least 5 times a week. 

Ian started regretting his ultimatum on the second week. Both Ian and Mickey were just waiting until it was over, but both of them were stubborn as hell which meant that they would continue and suffer. Mickey had been acting pissy to Ian all morning and it threw Ian a bit. Sure, Mickey was pretty annoyed with the ultimatum but their relationship hadn’t changed too much. They still slept on the same bed, and still kissed and went on, although it was a bit tenser than usual. 

This particular morning was just the breaking point for Mickey. He was sick and tired of this, he just wanted to go back to normal. He was sitting on the breakfast table, another plate of eggs tasting the same as the previous ones this week, as Mandy passed by him and rose an eyebrow.

“You and Ian still not over this deal huh?” She said smugly. In all honestly she was hoping that one of them would get over their pride and go back to normal. Mandy had started to become worried about her brother, he wasn't patient and she hoped they wouldn’t have an actual fight. 

“Nope.” Ian said walking into the kitchen, starting the stove.

A tense breakfast and  a couple of pancakes later, Ian was washing his plate trying not to let the guilt creep up into him. He had started to feel pretty bad, and decided that after this he was going to tell Mickey that the deal is over. Ian had missed Mickey so much, and It seemed like he couldn’t really take much more before he’d explode. 

Speaking of exploding, Mickey was on the verge, yes, but when he looked up at Ian he noticed a frown. Ian hadn’t noticed Mickey was staring at him so intently, and continued scrubbing. Soon the redhead was almost done washing the dishes, failing in his attempts to rid the guilt;  instead helplessly letting it swim inside him. Mickey realized that Ian was probably just as miserable which eased the anger.

Mickey then swallowed some water trying to pull himself together and stood up. He took Ian’s soapy hands which had him looking down, surprise coloring his features. Mickey looked away from his questioning look and took a hand towel to dry Ian’s hands and turned off the tap.

Ian couldn’t help but smile at how gentle and nice Mickey was being. It was a change from how he glared at the redhead throughout most of breakfast. Once both hands were dry Mickey lead Ian by them and only let go to close the door of their room quietly.

“Mick, look I’-“ Before Ian could deliver the rest of his apology, Mickey kissed him softly on his lips. The kiss was quick, and was successful in shutting the redhead up. Ian looked at Mickey and furrowed his brow trying to understand why Mickey had lead him into his room.

Ian’s question was soon answered when Mickey slowly got to his knees and groped under the bed looking around before standing up with the black box in his hand. The box that had caused all of this turmoil. Mickey was nervously biting his lip, as he opened it up giving his boyfriend a loaded look.

Ian suppressed a squeal of delight as Mickey opened the box. Instead, he sat down on the bed, took a pillow and put it in his lap to play with. _I cannot believe that Mickey is actually doing this for me._ Ian thought, excitement coursing through his body.

Mickey rolled his eyes at how Ian was looking at him. The redhead looked like a puppy finally being let in from the storm. Although if Mickey was the owner in the metaphor, he was so fucking glad his puppy was home. All he had to do was put it on, Mickey thought, trying to assure himself.

He wasn’t sure how Ian was going to react. The whole deal had been blown so far out of proportion, that Ian must be thinking it would be amazing or something. These high expectations made Mickey fear the look of either dissapointmet or indifference that was sure to cross Ian’s face. He wasn’t sure which would be worse.

Licking his lips he turned around, and surprisingly enough Ian didn’t have any problem with that which was a miracle in itself. Mickey unclasped the stud and put in through the small hole located in the middle of his tongue. It felt weird, but he quickly adjusted and closed the clasp under his tongue. Taking a deep breath, and wiping his slightly damp fingers he turned around and Ian looked deeply.

Ian couldn’t find it. Was he blind? It was only when Mickey stood a bit closer and stuck out his pink tongue that Ian felt his heart stop.

Ian eyes widened and his mouth was agape. Of course he thought that Mickey was hot, but right now he was just god damn edible. The round stud looked so sexy in contrast to his pink, wet tongue and his mind pelleted images of that tongue circling around his groin and he brought the pillow in his lap to cover his face as he smiled so wide into the pillow.

Those three impossible weeks were _beyond_ worth it.


	3. You Don't Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smutty scene ahead.

“What the fuck Gallagher?” Mickey asked bewildered as he looked at his boyfriend shove a pillow into his face and roll over to the side.

Mickey was offended, was he really that funny looking in it? He bit his lip and looked down. Until heard a slightly strained voice say “Oh my god Mick I seriously cant even…” And take a  series of deep calming breaths into the pillow. Mickey misinterpreted his breaths; thinking that he was laughing at him. Attempting to conceal the hurt and embarrassment in his voice and said “Ha-ha, laugh it up tough guy. Whatever, I’m taking it out.”

“NO” Ian gasped out as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Mickey, which the older boy had not expected. It successfully stopped Mickey from taking the stud off, which was a victory in Ian’s eyes.

Unfortunately for Mickey, he was too slow to conceal the frown and look of hurt on his face. Ian saw it alongside the doubt and insecurity in his eyes and shook his head, grinning wide. Did Mickey seriously think that he wasn’t anything but perfect in the piercing? The older boy averted his eyes from Ian's gaze; the grassy irises too unbearable too look into.

“Mick you are absolutely gorgeous it physically hurts to look at you. And  _Christ_ you look so perfect in that piercing I'm going to break my face with all the smiling.” Ian told Mickey. The older boy’s gaze returned to Ian's and searched for any signs that he was lying and found nothing. All the tension, anger, and fear were quickly swept away. Instead he closed the minuscule distance between the two and kissed him gently.

Soft, gentle licks soon turned to open mouthed bites and iron grips. Ian moaned at the feeling of slick metal against his tongue and lips. “Jesus,” Ian started, but got sidetracked as the older boy ran the stud down his jaw and left wet kisses on his neck. “Never wear this for anyone else” Ian growled, pulling Mickey back onto his lonely lips.

The pair kissed until Mickey pushed Ian down and ripped their shirts off, flinging them away from the bed. Ian couldn’t get enough of Mickey and roughly grabbed him by the neck, not caring that it was more force than needed and continued to kiss him with all the passion the pair had tucked away the past few weeks. Their lips hungrily moved against each other’s, each bite, each graze of teeth effectively hardening both of their members.

Mickey was settled between the younger boy’s thighs and hastily slid both their jeans off. Ian felt fire over each and every spot that Mickey touched, every kiss and movement set him aflame. The redhead embedded his nails into his partners pale back, scattering half-moon indents all over his shoulders.

Mickey moaned as blunt nails scratched down his back. He worked over Ian’s body and kissed every inch of soft pale skin that he could get to. Biting at his collarbones and his pelvis, leaving a trail of hickies. Then, Mickey teasingly mouthed at Ian's left nipple, swiping the stud around it, earning a throaty moan from Ian. Giving the right nipple the very same treatment, Mickey could feel Ian buck against him, rubbing a hard member against his stomach and decided that he needed to turn his attention to his partners dick,

Mickey’s breath was hot against Ian’s hard member, and it was self-restraint that held Ian back from shoving himself down his partner’s throat. Mickey for once, was the one teasing Ian, giving him wet kisses on his thighs and to his abdomen.

Mickey slid his tongue up Ian's thigh, never leaving the his eyes. The entire time, Ian could see and  _feel_ the piercing and knew it was revenge for the past three weeks.

Finally after Mickey was done teasing Ian; he he slid off the redhead’s boxers with his teeth, grinning.  His dick twitched at the sight before him. Ian’s skin was pale, except for red splotches scattered all over his body; the physical proof of Mickey’s lust and of course, his revenge. Mickey’s eyes never left Ian’s as he grabbed at the long member in front of him, and made sure that Ian watched as he took the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

Ian couldn’t breathe as he felt Mickey’s hot tongue lap up the precum that gathered there. Don’t get him wrong, Mickey went down on Ian a lot; it was just that little stud that slid up and around his head that made Ian almost come on the spot. “Mick!” Ian gasped out as the older boy took Ian’s dick deep into his mouth; nose first into his curly red hair.

Mickey loved the look that came on Ian’s face as he deepthroated him. It was satisfying enough that Mickey’s own dick had started to leak. A loud pop echoed in the room when he released the younger boys dick from his mouth. “Get in me” Mickey growled to Ian, needing to feel him again after so long.

Ian flipped them over roughly and opened the nightstand next to them as quick as he could. Grabbing a bottle of lube he slicked up his long fingers, and while staring lustfully in Mickeys eyes he stuck a finger inside. The audible gasp that came from the older boy spurred him on. He loved the little pleasurable whimpers and grunts that slipped out of the ex-cons open mouth.

Ian fit three fingers in and abused Mickey’s prostate, shivering at the way the man under him arched his back and whined at the contact.

Mickey felt pleasure coiling around him, starting from his gut and knew that an orgasm was close. Mickey roughly grabbed Ian’s wrist, stopping the pleasurable motions and suppressed a huff of self disappointment. Slight shock came to Ian's face, until realization replaced it.

Wordlessly Ian understood that the man underneath his body was close, and Mickey was downright thankful that he did because he was in no way going to tell him he was about to come like a 10 year old boy with just Ian's fingers. 

Mickey looked on, transfixed as Ian wrapped his slippery fingers around his cock, wetting it so that he could ease into Mickey. An audible gulp and a lip bite prompted Ian to slam whole into Mickey, reveling in the way Mickey’s eyes crossed and closed in pleasure. Gasps and moans littered the air as both men inched towards their personal oblivion's.

Mickey came, white hot from a dozen carefully calculated thrusts, compliments of Ian. He squeezed around Ian’s throbbing dick through his rippling orgasm, inducing a series of savage and uncontrollable thrusts from Ian, who shot into Mickeys ass with a lung wracking gasp.

Their shared orgasms were intoxicating as they were weakening. The pair no longer had any strength to move and they collapsed into eachother, their limbs tangled together, sharing a sated smile.

Ian rested his head onto Mickey’s as the older boy wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer. They didn’t even mind the mess of sheets and semen they created, both too tired and far too happy to care. Ian gently traced his fingers against Mickeys ears, leading a trail down against his jaw and moving gently to outline his boyfriends bitten and bruised lips.

Mickey could only look at Ian and translate his love into one simple gaze. He felt happiness bleed into the weeks of anger and sadness, soon it consumed them and they were nothing but a vague memory.

Breaking the soft silence with a quiet voice, Ian whispered against Mickeys neck. “Mick, sorry for being so difficult these past few weeks.”

Mickey gently smiled and brought his other hand to Ian's, and filled the space between them with his own fingers. “Its fine." He started "I should have just told you right away.” Mickey replied easily.

Ian smiled at their hands and nuzzled closer to Mickey, breathing him in. 

“When did you get it?” Ian asked thoughtfully looking up at Mickey.

He chuckled at the memory and explained, “I was 15, and I just got my knuckled done.  Iggy dared me to get a piercing; I didn’t want it anywhere noticeable so I picked my tongue. I didn’t wear it for long though.” 

Ian laughed, and Mickey couldn’t help but admire the way his eyes crinkled around the edges, and how his lips were sown into a full blown smile.The two laid there for a long time just talking, and making up for the lack of intimacy in last couple of weeks. Oddly enough Mickey was grateful for that little black box if it made Ian smile so wide and hard.

It was then when he realized he would do anything for that smile.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, well thank you for reading ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and whatnot :*


End file.
